Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
Users of a social networking system can be provided with tools to create content to share on the social networking system. User experience associated with the social networking system can be enhanced as the user is able to create and share interesting content. User experience associated with the social networking system can also be enhanced as the user is able to view interesting content created and shared by other users of the social networking system.